


Coming Home

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: G - White Cortina, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene Hunt decides to go home. Set post final episode A2A season 3.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers for the ending of A2A i.e. set after the end of everything. This is my little added scene for when Gene eventually does decide to hang up his Sheriffs hat and come in from the cold.

Everyone was there when he walked in. A sea of familiar faces stretching out in front of him, filling the cosy but surprisingly roomy interior of the Railway Arms. Ray, Chris, Shaz Alex, Phyllis, Anne, everyone was there. He sensed Nelson behind him, heard the soft snick of the door closing, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the bar, or more importantly, the figure stood in front of it, back casually resting against the dark wood surface, black leather jacket fitting just the way he’d remembered, gentle smile gracing his lips. As soon as their gaze met, the figure pushed forward and took two slow steps towards him. 

 

Gene swallowed, felt the incredible sensation of coming home fall about him like a welcoming velvet cloak. He took one step then two and before he knew it he was surrounded by the familiar scent of leather, his nose brushing into the soft hair in the other man’s neck as he buried his face against the warm skin.

 

‘Sam,’ he breathed softly, hands clenching the slim body to his, feeling an echoing embrace enclosing him tight, two strong arms holding him close, a nose pressed firmly into the space between his hair and his collar. 

 

“Welcome home, Gene,” Sam breathed into his ear, one hand coming up to stroke through the thick strands of dirty blond hair.

 

“I’m home...” DCI Hunt whispered, his eyes closing.


End file.
